A New Race Trilogy
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Check inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hi :) well... um... I was thinking of a Twilight/Vampire Academy crossover the last few months, never really thought of putting it up actually because I kind of had stories up,and thought it was kind of boring until my friend forced me into reading it to her and she thought it was cool._

_I won't start the whole thing until a: the stories (Confessions, For You're Entertainment) are finished, and b: the new year because of all the stuff going on around my house lately: moving, internet's going to be down, and I kind of want you're opinions on this as well. but basically it's a Bella/Titiania fic, it's between the ratings T – M_

_(because of: Attempted suicide, swearing, self hurting, sex scenes, nudity, sexual reffrences, and so on)_

_A New Race Trilogy_

_**Plot line of Part one (New Race):**_

What if the cullens couldn't get to Bella in time and she turned into a vampire? Not any kind of vampire, but a moroi – a vampire that can't really walk in the sunlight, but isn't bothered with it and has powers within the elements of fire, earth, wind, water, and spirit – a race that was once extinct. Bella then moves to Helena to get away from the life Edward has. When she gets there she meets another of her kind, and they become the first royalty to their race, gathering moroi and damphirs – half human/half moroi – together to make a whole new 'volturi' like people.

_**Plot Line Of Part Two (The End Of Marie):**_

Everything can't last forever, right? Wrong, but sort of right. It's been nineteen years since the moroi started. Bella Swan now Marie Dragimir leads her people down the right path and their educations, while her best friend takes care of the: law, and guardianships. When people from her old life come back, she's afraid that she can't chose which side she's on only to get herself killed. Titania takes care of her duties, and only to become the bitch.

_**Plot Line of Part Three (New Ruler, New Laws, Knowledge of the Queens' deaths):**_

The moroi and damphirs never thought this day would come, the day their second queen dies, no one knows who did it they just know all evidence points to Rosemarie Hathaway – a teenage girl who just lost everything (Dimitri) – sides are on both and Rose's enemy becomes her best ally to find the evidence while searching for her best friend's sibling.

_I know I spilled like some of the main plot points, but I kind of wrote down the first one, then the second one I'm almost finished, and I packed everything I'm basically lost without the note books with the story, so that is why I'm leaving it to the new year along with a few other stories I have written or thought about til the new year. Oh I almost forgot to say that the story is based in the year 1930, so Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper weren't in the clan yet. But basically Lady Marie (Bella)'s Death is the reason why Titania is such a bitch, which in the first part you shall see why. And the well the plot of the third part it's based on Last Sacrifice and Spirit Bound. But um... I wrote the Introduction in class the other day..._

_**Preview:**_

_**My Dearest William and Carrol:****January 14th, 1940**_

_ If you are reading this now I had given you permission to or that I am dead and carrying on my knowledge and if it's none of those then get out of my stuff immediately! LIKE NOW! But since you are in my stuff my two mindless slaves, you may as well read this..._

_** I haven't thought of any reason to actually tell anyone my story I had no reason to because this goes back to when I was human. Stangely enough the race of every vampire started then – human that is. If it weren't for the god forsaken leech James, I honesty would say that I would still be human. I have no reason to hate my life now though, I have powers, I have the greatest friend in the world, and I have the greatest husband who understands I would still have feelings for someone in my past. **_

_** Oh silly me, I nearly forgotten to mention what I am... I am a moroi (my power is Fire), a vampire that doesn't need to kill a human, but takes his/her blood to survive other whys we go crazy... believe me Titania – my best friend – went as nuts as a human who had too much candy. Anyways back on track, we moroi come with special powers in the elements of fire, wind, earth, and water but there are rare ones that come with the power of spirit, it came from back before our species first went extinct.**_

_** Then there are damphirs our loyal subjects, they protect us from our enemies – the strigoi. The damphirs are our off spring that we want to make more of because of the high rising of strigoi – the walking dead (me and Titania call them that). The strigoi have been around for ages, and were the reasons why we went extinct a millenia ago, but that was before the Volturi came around. The Volturi are the strigoi's 'kings' they keep everything in it's place. In my opinion if they weren't strigois I personally would kill them right when I had the chance, but they have guardians as well, but they're one of them – strigoi. You see I had a chat with them once, you'll figure out as soon as you start reading my story...**_

_**Sorry for babling on about this whole thing by the way...**_

_**xoxo**_

_**From you're fellow Master,**_

_**Marie (A.K.A: Bella)**_

_Well William and Carol are basically Bella's servents that she brainwashed into believing she was some human well... queen that was from an unknown kingdom called Lure, so when she died (sorry spoiler alert for the second part) they got out of their spell, and have no idea what's going on. So the letter they find (which is this one) they start reading a book they find in the box of stuff they find with their names on it. But some of the story is blanked out and starts off with Titania's POV, which skips all the way to the year 2007 – the year the Vampire Academy I say is the year that Rose and Liss start off with but that's just my opinion._

_Review and tell me what you think of it... PLEASE_


	2. Part One Begins: Preface

Hey everyone, I finally started this, actually in technical terms I started about a few months ago writing the stories up this one and the ones that need to be updated... any who, hope you like it, and if you don't know which part we're on, which is stupid cause I haven't started it, I am on Part One: New Race, which the plot is down below. But the preface starts with her best the last bit of part two, yeah I know it's stupid starting there, but Bella stupid giving away stuff in the prologue that happens later in the book.

**Plot line: **What if the cullens couldn't get to Bella in time and she turned into a vampire? Not any kind of vampire, but a moroi – a vampire that can't really walk in the sunlight, but isn't bothered with it and has powers within the elements of fire, earth, wind, water, and spirit – a race that was once extinct. Bella then moves to Helena to get away from the life Edward has. When she gets there she meets another of her kind, and they become the first royalty to their race, gathering moroi and damphirs – half human/half moroi – together to make a whole new 'volturi' like people.

A New Race: Preface 1

_There were two people in the office of the once powerful Isabella Marie – a powerful moroi who brought the moroi back into the world. The two were mere humans who knew nothing about this, they had been controlled. When they found a note on the desk of their former master. The male – William – was a strawberry blonde who was scrawny and underfed. The female was like him only a brunnett and shorter then him._

_**My Dearest William and Carrol:January 14th, 1940**_

_If you are reading this now I had given you permission to or that I am dead and carrying on my knowledge and if it's none of those then get out of my stuff immediately! LIKE NOW! But since you are in my stuff my two mindless slaves, you may as well read this..._

_**I haven't thought of any reason to actually tell anyone my story I had no reason to because this goes back to when I was human. Stangely enough the race of every vampire started then – human that is. If it weren't for the god forsaken leech James, I honesty would say that I would still be human. I have no reason to hate my life now though, I have powers, I have the greatest friend in the world, and I have the greatest husband who understands I would still have feelings for someone in my past.**_

_**Oh silly me, I nearly forgotten to mention what I am... I am a moroi (my power is Fire), a vampire that doesn't need to kill a human, but takes his/her blood to survive other whys we go crazy... believe me Titania – my best friend – went as nuts as a human who had too much candy. Anyways back on track, we moroi come with special powers in the elements of fire, wind, earth, and water but there are rare ones that come with the power of spirit, it came from back before our species first went extinct.**_

_**Then there are damphirs our loyal subjects, they protect us from our enemies – the strigoi. The damphirs are our off spring that we want to make more of because of the high rising of strigoi – the walking dead (me and Titania call them that). The strigoi have been around for ages, and were the reasons why we went extinct a millenia ago, but that was before the Volturi came around. The Volturi are the strigoi's 'kings' they keep everything in it's place. In my opinion if they weren't strigois I personally would kill them right when I had the chance, but they have guardians as well, but they're one of them – strigoi. You see I had a chat with them once, you'll figure out as soon as you start reading my story...**_

_**Sorry for babling on about this whole thing by the way...**_

_**xoxo**_

_**From you're now former Master,**_

_**Marie (A.K.A: Bella)**_

_**P.S: look in the top left drawer for the books that look like journals but not. Start with the one that says beginnings**_

Well since we covered that, the other chapter may be up today, but i thought you guys deserved a chapter, since u waited this long... and Happy Easter, Passover, or which ever. :)


End file.
